Obsession
by Blacktinkerbells
Summary: Baekhyun bersikukuh bahwa dirinya tetaplah laki-laki normal pada umumnya walau banyak godaan yang menghadang dan akhirnya membuatnya salah jalan -lupa dari tujuan awalnya- dan masukand dari Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membantu. Chanbaek/Baekyeol!YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Chanbaek Storyline by Song Jiseok**

**Obsession**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun **

**Genre : Romance, humor ( little bit, not sure can't make comedy )**

**Rate : Mature**

**Disc : C****ast hanya milih Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Tapi Chanyeol milik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Takdir tidak bisa diubah!/maksa/. Jalan cerita ofc milik saya. Milik imajinasi saya dan milik jari-jari saya yang menyusunnya.**

**Typo(s), AU, YAOI!**

**Don't like, just close tab and don't read anything!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Byun Baekhyun.

Mari kita bicarakan pemuda itu sejenak.

**x** Berkelahiran enam Mei tahun sembilan dua.

**x** Sudah lulus sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu dan baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Artinya sekarang dia 'pengangguran'.

**x** Tubuhnya cukup pendek –diperhalus– cukup tinggi namun banyak yang lebih tinggi darinya.

**x** Maniak strawberry –jangan mencoba untuk menjauhkan buah itu darinya jika kau masih ingin hidup.

**x** Terlalu sering berbicara dan berteriak –diperhalus lagi– suaranya cukup menggemaskan. Ya! Benar! Suaranya benar-benar menggemaskan jika berteriak ditelingamu!

**x** Terobsesi pada pakaian dalam wanita.

Oh, mungkin list terakhir cukup menarik.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan seorang wanita yang melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki berparas cukup cantik –dan menjadi pujaan di kalangan laki-laki berorientasi seksual yang sedikit menyimpang– jemari yang indah dan tumbuh menjadi seorang maniak strawberry lalu diberi nama Byun Baekhyun mengikuti marga ayahnya.

Telinganya sudah sangat terlalu jengah dan selalu memerah ketika ada gelombang suara yang menyapa membisikkan kata-kata seperti 'Oh, Baekhyunie ~ kau sangat cantik'

Kau sangat cantik ..

Sangat cantik ..

Cantik ..

CUKUP!

Baekhyun kembali jengah untuk mengingatnya. Dia ini seorang laki-laki dan mereka terlalu lancang untuk menyebut dirinya cantik. Walau terkadang Baekhyun sendiri menyetujui dalam hati saat Ia bercermin dan tersenyum manis pada bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul. Tapi bagaimana-pun juga, dia tetaplah seorang laki-laki.

Dan laki-laki mana yang mampu menahan godaan ketika melewati masa-masa pubertasnya ketika menginjak usia remaja?

Mengalami mimpi basah, menonton video porno, beronani di tengah malam, dan…

.

.

Pakaian dalam wanita.

Baekhyun masih waras, masih normal, masih lurus! Itulah sebabnya dirinya tidak suka dibilang cantik terutama oleh para kaum gay yang memuja-muji dan saling berlomba untuk sekedar menyentuh kulitnya.

Ew, maniak.

Tapi silahkan katakan itu pada seorang lelaki remaja yang sudah susah payah melewati masa pubertasinya hingga mengantarkannya tumbuh menjadi seorang pria –lumayan dewasa – dan tetap saja tinggi walau banyak yang lebih tinggi darinya –yang membiarkan matanya berbinar melihat beberapa gantungan pakaian dalam wanita didepannya.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh benda privasi untuk para wanita tersebut, saat menyadari si pramuniaga bertubuh tinggi didepannya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinar laser yang dapat menembus kepalanya jika bisa, Baekhyun hanya bisa nyengir polos.

"Hehehe.. tidakkah ini lucu?"

"…"

"M- maksudku, ini akan sangat indah saat kekasih ku mengenakannya!" Baekhyun berseru dengan gugup. Diambilnya dengan hati-hati satu pasang pakaian dalam wanita yang tergantung didepannya, "..aku akan membelikannya satu pasang!" lalu melesat pergi ke kamar pas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol tidak benar-benar berniat bekerja setelah lulus dari dunia perkuliahan. Memenangkan gelar setelah melepas statusnya sebagai mahasiswa membuatnya ingin menikmati hidup menjadi pengangguran dulu saja. Tidur larut dan bangun terlalu siang tanpa beban dan paksaan yang menuntutnya untuk mengerjakan tuntutan hidup.

Tapi dunia tidak mengizinkannya bermalas-malasan untuk waktu yang tidak bisa diperkirakan. Entah daya tarik apa yang Ia dapat dari selembar kertas bertuliskan 'Lowongan kerja' dan mengantarkannya pada tempat yang seharusnya diwaspadakan pada para lelaki ini.

Chanyeol sudah dibuat gugup dihari pertamanya bekerja –rela melepaskan harga dirinya sebagai lulusan arsitektur– karena matanya sudah disegarkan dengan manikin-manekin seksi berhiaskan pakaian dalam. Tugasnya hanya membimbing pembeli dan mengawasi jika saja ada penyusup yang mengambil barang tanpa membayar.

Jadi ketika matanya menangkap sosok mencurigakan dengan mata berbinar dan mencoba untuk menyentuh bra berwarna merah yang di gantungkan, Ia segera meluncurkan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

Si makhluk mencurigakan itu memang lebih pendek darinya –diperhalus– tubuhnya tinggi namun Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi lagi, wajahnya pun cukup manis dengan mata berbinarnya. Tapi Chanyeol tentu tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa makhluk yang dicurigainya itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

Menyadari tatapannya, pemuda yang cukup tinggi –namun kalah tinggi dengan dirinya– itu gugup sendiri. Tersenyum polos memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya dengan mata yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

"Hehehe.. tidakkah ini lucu?"

Tidak, tapi bra itu seksi!

"M- maksudku, ini akan sangat indah saat kekasih ku mengenakannya!"

Oh, benarkah? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Bolehkah aku melihatnya juga?

Chanyeol tak melepaskan pandangannya pada pemuda yang dicurigainya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik mencurigakannya dan hampir tersedak ludah sendiri saat makhluk tinggi –tapi kalah tinggi dengan dirinya– itu melesat secepat cahaya yang mengalahkan suara.

"Sialan kau, pencuri!"

Chanyeol mengejar sosok yang dicurigainya kedalam salah satu kamar kecil yang berderet dan Ia yakini fungsinya sebagai tempat uji coba sebelum barang tersebut akan di beli.

"Oh my gosh."

.

.

.

.

**Next to Chapter 1?**

Well, ini masih prologue ceritanya.

Saya lagi bosen dan dalam mode pundung for da real, jadi niatnya fanfic ini mau di hapus lagi aja kalo emang gak ada yang minat baca. Lagian idenya juga tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi plot hingga tamat dalam keadaan pundung. Jadi intinya fanfic ini lahir karena kepundungan dan bisa berakhir dengan kepundungan juga. Jadi sebelum kepundungan ini berlanjut lebih dalam dan berpolisemi,

**Wanna review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : 1

**Chanbaek Storyline by Song Jiseok**

**Obsession**

**Typo(s), AU, YAOI!**

**Don't like, just close tab nd dun read anything!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memang tidak ada pihak yang bisa di salahkan oleh Baekhyun terutama orang tuanya. Tapi sekali-kali Baekhyun bisa saja menghujat kakaknya yang tumbuh pendek tapi dirinya lebih pendek, dan berparas tampan –walau Baekhyun berani bersumpah dirinya lebih tampan dari kakaknya sendiri.

Ayahnya pernah bilang, walau Baekhyun tidak tumbuh setampan kakaknya, tapi Baekhyun punya potensi yang hebat dalam menarik si lawan jenis. Dia memiliki karisma yang luar biasa hingga para kaum gay lah yang ternyata menjatuhkan hati mereka satu persatu.

Sampai saat ini, Baekhyun berjanji akan menghujat kedua laki-laki dalam keluarganya itu.

Di tahun pertama sekolahnya, Baekhyun teramat sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan teman dalam satu kedipan mata. Mereka yang begitu mudah untuk didekati bahkan sebelum Baekhyun mengolah beberapa kata yang akan di lontarkannya.

Di tahun keduanya Baekhyun sudah cukup mengerti arti dari sentuhan-sentuhan yang terkesan tidak di sengaja oleh para teman-teman lelakinya itu. Dimulai dari mereka yang awalnya hanya mengajak berjabat tangan, mengelus lengan, lalu meraba pantatnya.

Dan di tahun ketiga Baekhyun benar-benar menjauhi mereka semua. Perhantu(?) dengan sosialisasi yang terbangun dari banyaknya Ia berbicara, Baekhyun ingin menyelamatkan dirinya dari sentuhan-sentuhan aneh yang mendarat di pantatnya oleh setan-setan gila yang maniak.

Ini pelecehan seksual! Baekhyun harus melaporkan pada ayahnya lalu ayahnya menggugat mereka semua pada polisi yang ternyata jelemaan superman yang ternyata bercelana dalam—

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal celana dalam..

Baekhyun mulai terobsesi pada serangkaian pakaian dalam wanita disaat Ia menginjak usia remaja di masa pertumbuhannya. Disaat pertama kalinya Baekhyun nekat nonton video porno, entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik, hanya saja pakaian dalam itu terlihat begitu berkilauan di matanya. Sungguh indah, bukan begitu?

Saat kuliah, dia pernah mencurahkan isi hati tentang kelainan jasmani rohani lahir dan batinnya mengenai obsesi gilanya pada pakaian dalam wanita, dan Dosen Kim kesayangannya mendengarkan dengan baik. Setelahnya dia bilang, Baekhyun memang memiliki sindrom mengerikan yang di sebut bra-attack. Baekhyun mengernyit, memikirkan sindrom gila yang di katakana oleh dosen kesayangannya itu tujuh hari tujuh malam. Hingga Ia menarik kesumpulan bahwa dosennya lah yang benar-benar gila.

Perhantu dengan dosen kesayangan yang sama gilanya, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang maniak tidak peduli jika sindrom gila itu memang benar ada atau tidak.

Di usianya yang cukup dewasa ini, status 'pengangguran' selalu membuat lehernya tercekik oleh nafasnya sendiri, meraung-raung ingin pekerjaan setiap malam. Sudah hampir tiga bulan dan belum juga ada yang menawarinya pekerjaan. Padahal dosen kesayangannya dulu pernah menjanjikan dunia yang gumilang saat dirinya lulus kuliah.

Dan sekarang, Baekhyun menambahkan dosen kesayangannya itu pada list 'calon manusia yang akan terhujat' setelah kakaknya, ayahnya dan teman-teman setannya dulu di masa sekolah.

Sabtu ini Baekhyun membiarkan kakinya berjalan sendiri tanpa petuah, mencari jalan yang lebih dekat untuk di jangkau ke toko buku langganannya. Mencari buku sastra lama, katanya. Semalam Ia bermimpi, membeli buku sastra berhadiah bra cantik. Tidak ada penolakan dan pencegahan, karena Ia yakin mimpi indahnya adalah sebuah petunjuk menuju kehidupan bersahaja yang sudah pasti ada jalannya.

'Indahnya.. warnanya seperti strawberry!' Baekhyun berseru dalam hati. Menatap seonggok pakaian dalam wanita yang tergantung tepat di depan matanya dengan binar-binar penuh kemenangan. Dia sedang tersesat, ngomong-ngomong.

Tangannya terulur perlahan untuk menyentuh salah-satu bra dengan hati-hati. Tidak ada alasan lain di balik argumentasi menyebalkan di dalam otaknya, ini antara hidup dan mati! Perhantu dengan tatapan orang lain di seberang manekin seksi itu,

Tapi tidak,

Tunggu..

Kenapa hantu itu terus menatapku?

Baekhyun nyengir kuda saat sepasang netra itu bertemu.

"Hehehe.. tidakkah ini lucu?"

Ini tetaplah pilihan antara hidup dan matinya. Tapi si hantu tinggi itu (Baekhyun keukeuh menyebutnya hantu karena makhluk itu menghancurkan kegiatan menyentuh-bra-semerah-strawberry-nya) tetap tidak bergeming. Menembus melubangi kepalanya dengan tatapan hantu super.

"M- maksudku, ini akan sangat indah saat kekasih ku mengenakannya!" Baekhyun berseru dengan gugup. Diambilnya dengan hati-hati satu pasang pakaian dalam wanita yang tergantung didepannya, "..aku akan membelikannya satu pasang!" lalu melesat pergi ke kamar pas.

Perhantu dengan semuanya!

Aku memegang bra! Hyung, aku memegang bra! Ayah, aku memegang Bra! Dosen Kim, aku memegang bra!

Baekhyun tetap tersenyum lebar setelah menemukan refleksi dirinya yang terpantul dari cermin kecil di dalam kamar pas yang sempit. Ia membenahi poninya sedikit kekanan, menjilat bibirnya yang berasa kering lalu tersenyum se-tampan yang Ia bisa.

"Halo Baek," sapanya pada pantulan dirinya sendiri, "..sekarang, kau (menyeringai, menunjuk dirinya di pantulan kaca) memegang bra!"

Baekhyun menahan jeritannya. Kali ini Ia harus mempercayai mengenai mitos tentang 'bra-attack' yang pernah di katakana dosennya dulu, karena demi Tuhan! Dirinya memang dibuat gila hanya dengan seonggok pakaian dalam wanita!

Tiga detik kemudian senyuman lain menyapa bibir tipisnya, tersenyuman berkarisma masih pada refleksi dirinya di depan mata. Kesempatan tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya, bukan?

.

* * *

.

"Kasur, bantal, guling, dan tidur." Chanyeol bermonolog, tetapi gelombang suaranya tersambung pada seseorang di sebrang telepon sana yang terdengar menyerukan penolakkan.

"Kau bertanya apa yang ku inginkan," langkahnya tetap Ia bawa setenang mungkin, "Dan.. hanya itu." Matanya mengikuti arus kendaraan lalu lintas yang tak pernah ada habisnya, menyebrang jalan setelah diberi lampu hijau.

"_Tidak Chanyeol! Kau lulusan terbaik ke dua-ratus-tiga dan kau harus segera mendapatkan pekerjaan_!" suara itu membentak. Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dan menatapnya horor. Seingatnya, beberapa hari yang lalu hari kelulusannya hanya di hadiri oleh tiga ratus mahasiswa dan makhluk di sebrang telepon itu mengatakan jika Ia lulusan terbaik ke dua-ratus-tiga. Di ulang, ke DUA-RATUS-TIGA!

Kakak kesayangannya memang terlalu baik, terlalu perhatian, terlalu lembut, dan terlalu menyayat hati.

Chanyeol lupa tepatnya ini musim apa, tapi jika sudah sore begini angin sore memang tak bisa membohonginya lagi. Terus membiarkan kaki panjangnya membawa tubuhnya kembali ke kandangnya.

"_Chanyeol kau dengar aku? Jika kau tak juga mencari pekerjaan—_"

Membeli kopi panas, lalu menyesapnya.

"—_model terbaik dan kau akan menyesali—_"

Mengejar burung gereja yang tak sengaja terbang melintas didepannya.

_"—__besar! Kau bisa menginvestasikannya lalu melamar—"_

Menginjak permen anak kecil yang jatuh dan membiarkan anak itu menangis meraung sejadi-jadinya.

"—_berlibur dan berjemur, menjilat pasir_—"

Dan begitu seterusnya. Masuk telinga kanan lalu terpantul kembali keluar. Masuk telinga kiri lalu dibuang bersamaan karbondioksida di hidungnya.

"Noona, aku bersumpah akan membakar semua bra lolita mu jika kau terus membiarkan mulutmu berbusa disana." Akhirnya tertanggapi.

Bra lolita memang menarik perhatian. Spanduk 'Lowongan Pekerjaan' di etalase juga menarik perhatian. Manekin yang terpajang pun, sangat menarik perhatian.

"—_dan hidup bahagia selama-lamany—tunggu, Yeol, apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Bra? Lolita? Kau bahkan_—" dan ternyata belum berakhir.

Chanyeol menjilat gelas kertas dari kopi yang Ia beli sebelumnya. Tetes terakhir sudah musnah, itu artinya harus membeli kopi baru. Artinya juga Ia harus memutar langkah dan kembali ke tempat semula. Dan itu artinya juga, Ia harus segera mengakhiri sambungan telepon dengan kakaknya jika tidak mau kakaknya mati karena berbicara.

"AKU MENDAPATKAN PEKERJAAN! AKU TUTUP!" dan terputus dengan tragisnya.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol bertaruh pada kamar pas di bagian paling pojok dimana si pencuri itu berlari, terlihat dari pintu yang tertutup sedangkan pintu ruangan yang lainnya masih terbuka. Langkahnya berubah, mengendap-endap mendekati kamar nomor empat dengan jiwa patriotisme yang menggebu membakar jiwa, hingga tiba saatnya..

Bang!

Akalnya hilang. Membiarkan mulutnya terbuka ketika berhasil membuka pintu yang –syukurnya– tidak dikunci dari dalam.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

"Oh my gosh."

Empat detik..

Lima detik..

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan dahsyat yang tak kalah eksistansinya dengan ledakan balon hijau yang membuat hati sangat kacau membuat Chanyeol buru-buru masuk kedalam ruangan sempit itu, mengunci pintunya dan membungkam mulut yang terbuka untuk berteriak itu.

"Kau pencuri!" Chanyeol menuduh.

"Aku tidak mencuri!" dan yang dituduhnya memberontak.

"Lalu mengapa kau mengambilnya?"

"A- aku.. mencobanya.." cicit Baekhyun, membiarkan Chanyeol sejenak memperhatikan tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang dan kembali membobol matanya dengan tatapan 'hantu' itu.

"Kau laki-laki!"

"A –aku.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirya, "..aku wanita! Yak! Akh!" Baekhyun meringis saat dirasanya perih di sekitar lengannya. Hampir merengek melihat pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menghimpit tubuhnya, mengangkat dan menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

"Katakan padaku, wanita Korea mana yang ditumbuhi rambut di daerah ketiaknya?" dan Baekhyun baru sadar rasa perih tadi diakibatkan oleh tindakan-pencabutan-bulu-ketiak oleh hantu jahanam yang kini sedang mengendus-ngenduskan nafas di sekitar lehernya.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Menelan ludahnya. Menghentikan nafasnya. Tindakan ini mengingatkannya pada masa sekolah dulu dimana setan-setan maniak itu meraba-raba pantatnya. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, hal ini bahkan lebih parah. Posisi mereka yang sangat tidak bisa di jelaskan, terlebih keadaannya kini teramat sangat mengerikan dengan kehadiran bra semerah strawberry yang melekat di dadanya, dan Baekhyun masih saja menyebut makhluk yang kini sedang menjilati leher dan juga meremas kedua pantatnya itu 'hantu'.

"Keparat kau!"

Dan benar-benar berakhir dengan tragis.

.

* * *

"Mau lagi ~" Baekhyun merengek. Berguling dari sisi yang satu ke sisi yang lainnya di atas ranjang. Ia menjilat tangannya sendiri dan menadapati rasa asin setelahnya. Keringat rupanya masih bertengger manis di kulitnya, teramat sangat malas untuk mandi jadi Baekhyun memilih menjilatinya lagi.

"Mau lagii ~~"

Rasanya ternyata berbeda ketika menjilat diri sendiri dan ketika seseorang menjilat dirinya. Itu lehernya, jelas sekali sensasi yang di rasakan Baekhyun sangat berbeda tapi sangat tidak mungkin jika Ia harus menjilat lehernya sendiri.

Sekarang tangannya Ia alihkan pada pantatnya sendiri, meremas-remasnya perlahan. Hal ini bahkan jauh lebih berbeda rasanya saat tangannya sendiri yang melakukannya.

Butuh tegasan sekali lagi bahwa Baekhyun ini masih lurus. Dia tidak akan membiarkan makhluk sejenis setan maniak teman sekolahnya dulu untuk menyentuhnya. Hanya saja hal tadi mengingatkannya pada masa-masa pubertasnya dulu. Ketika pertama kali dirinya menjatuhkan obsesi aneh yang kini Ia setujui dengan sebutan bra-attack itu.

"Jika kau memang menginginkannya, datang kembali besok. Aku akan memberikannya gratis untukmu."

Sejenak, Ia teringat kata-kata terakhir si hantu gila –yang membuatnya 'mau lagi' malam ini– sebelum semuanya benar-benar berakhir dengan tragis.

Kembali lagi pada keputusannya. Ini antara hidup dan mati, Baekhyun harus mendapatkan si merah strawberry itu esok harinya.

"Mau lagiii ~~~"

Dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

Tbc lagi yaa? :B

TAU KOK TAU INI PENDEK! INI KECEPETAN! TAPI KELAMAAN UPDATE! TAU KOK INI GARING TO THE MOON AND BACK! YANG KEMAREN JUGA BUKAN PROLOG SEBENERNYA CIEE KETIPU(?) TAPI ANGGEP AJA PROLOG YANG SEBENARNYA ITU SEPERTI ITU YA!

Ciee kecewa nih gak ada this and that nyaa :( tadinya sih mauu langsung di buat, DI KAMAR PAS! tapi ya masa iya nanti pegawai lain denger desahan kan gak lucu!:( lagian Baekhyunnya juga ceritanya di buat lurus, tapi gak akan lama-lama sih lurusnya, gak tahan(?)

tapi fanfic ini dibuat emang alurnya cepet sih, tapi chapter ini juga dibuat gara2 males ngetik sih. jadi buat yang mau baca gak akan lama-lama nungguin terutama this and that nya hoho, paling lama nunggu updatenya ngahaha :v

terimakasih nih pada provider kesayangan yang akhirnya ffn bisa terbuka ^O^ /tiup terompet/ jadi.. mungkin gak akan lama. tapi kalo kalian mau peri gosong ini update lama, monggo ~ saya malah senang sehat gembira :v

MAKASIH KALIAN YANG MAU NYEMPETIN FOLL/FAV/REVIEW YA! KALO ADA WAKTU SILAHKAN DI LAKUKAN LAGI DEMI KEPENTINGAN BANGSA DAN NEGARA, TENANG GAK MAKSA KOK, TAPI KALO NGAREP MAH IYA :V

Yaudah, selamat berjumpa di chapter depaaannn ! ^A^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Chanbaek Storyline **by** Song Jiseok

**Obsession**

Typo(s), **Au, **Yaoi!

Dont like, **Just close tab nd dont read anything!**

.

.

.

.

Cukup sudah pergulatan dengan kakak tersayangnya, Chanyeol lelah. Mencoba meraih bra hijau berenda dedaunan milik kakaknya rasanya sangat sulit. Bahkan lebih sulit daripada memecahkan telur ayam dari dalam perut induknya. Tidak bisa dipercaya, Chanyeol kalah dengan seorang perempuan.

Park Yoora. Kakak semata wayang yang teramat sangat Chanyeol cintai baru saja melakukan sesi introgasi bersama adiknya. Hal yang tidak jauh untuk di perdebatkan. Hanya ingin mengetahui pekerjaan baru Chanyeol namun sang adik enggan untuk memberitahu. Memberi sedikit ancaman lalu yang lebih muda mengamuk dan mengancam balik akan membakar bra hijau berenda dedaunan yang sengaja di pajang di kamarnya itu. Dan semuanya memang tidak semudah yang terbayang.

Chanyeol meraup oksigen setelah amukannya mereda. Tubuhnya kini terlentang lemas di atas ranjang dan sang kakak yang sengaja duduk di atas perutnya, masih memberinya beberapa introgasi penting demi keselamatan masa depan.

"Noona, bayi dalam perut ku bisa mati jika kau tidak mau menyingkir!"

"Biar saja dia mati! Lalu dia masuk ke rahim ku dan hidup disana!" Yoora nyolot, memantul-mantulkan tubuhnya di atas perut sang adik karena candaannya sama sekali tidak lucu.

Dan Chanyeol menangis.

Bahkan meraung.

Lalu berhenti saat Yoora menjejalinya dengan dot bayi.

Chanyeol menggigit dot bayi itu gemas lalu membuangnya, menyingkirkan tubuh sang kakak dari atas perutnya lalu menatapnya yakin.

"Noona, aku berjanji. Setelah kau memberiku uang aku akan menunjukkan pekerjaanku." Kali ini nada suaranya lebih pada memelas. Chanyeol tahu, bahkan saat usianya sudah menginjak dua tiga namun kakaknya tidak akan tega membiarkan adiknya kesusahan seperti gelandangan walaupun itu hanya sekedar kehilangan sehelai rambut. Yoora kakak yang teramat-sangat-baik.

Yoora tersenyum, menangkup wajah sang adik lalu menampar-nampar wajah itu dengan kedua tangannya. Merogoh saku, melempar lembaran uang lalu menangis keluar kamar—berlari ke kamar ibunnya. Sebuah tindakan pemerasan dari adiknya sendiri terkadang bisa menyakiti hatinya.

Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dunia memang sungguh kejam, membalikan kesempatan pada setiap orang yang membutuhkan. Itulah sebabnya manusia-manusia hina dan tak sempurna di bumi ini tidak pandai bersyukur. Yang miskin ingin kaya, yang kaya ingin lebih kaya. Yang cacat ingin sempurna, dan yang sempurna ingin mati. Jika begitu, mengapa masih banyak orang yang hidup?

Chanyeol menghela nafas usai memikirkannya. Dirinya tengah bersandar pada manekin di etalase toko. Menatap segerombolan manusia yang masih saja beraktivitas padahal cuaca mulai dingin, namun sedari tadi belum ada satupun yang mampir ke toko. Dan juga, demi Tuhan! Ini hari Minggu mengapa dirinya masih harus bekerja padahal kamar serta ranjang yang berkilauan tengah menunggunya. Chanyeol ngantuk. Mau bobo.

"Oh, hai honey!" Chanyeol berseru. Menyambut kedatangan sang pemuda pendek dengan kedipan mata lalu setelahnya dihadiahi tendangan yang diberikan dengan sepenuh hati oleh si pelaku pada pantat kesayangannya.

"Mana si merah strawberry-ku?" dia terlalu to-the-point, pikir Chanyeol. Ia melirik sekilas pada paper-bag yang di jinjingnya sedari tadi. Baru ingat alasannya memeras kakaknya dan kembali ke toko pada hari Minggu adalah si pemuda maniak ini.

"Kau kasar, bunny." Demi menarik perhatian, Chanyeol memilih untuk pura-pura meringis kesakitan dan mengelus sayang pantat yang menjadi korban kekerasan itu. Kali ini bibirnya yang terpatuk pangsung dengan pantat manekin yang di pajang lebih tinggi setelah Baekhyun memuluk kepalanya dari belakang. Itu ciuman pertamanya.

"Mana si merah strawberry-ku?"

"Kau tega sekali membiarkan bibir indahku mendarat di pantat manekin seksi ini, sweety." Chanyeol jadi tidak tega pada bibirnya, padahal daritadi Ia menahan hasrat dan godaan untuk tidak menyerang pantat patung itu.

Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar tidak suka dengan panggilan yang berbeda dari setiap panggilan Chanyeol, Ia tidak dalam mood ingin di ganggu dengan maniak tapi Chanyeol senang menggodanya, jadi Ia menunggu hadiah apa lagi yang akan Baekhyun berikan setelah ini.

Chanyeol sadar Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun sedari tadi. Jadi mungkin inilah balasannya ketika sedetik kemudian Ia merasa menyesal tidak menggunakan ikat pinggang untuk celana seragam kerjanya, karena yang Ia dapat kali ini adalah seorang pemuda dua tiga, memeluk koala kakinya, berputar-putar di kaki yang dipeluk hingga sang celana hitam berangsur turun melewati pahanya dan berhenti di lutut seiring si pemuda dua tiga dengan pelukan koala itu melepas pelukannya.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas pada celana dalam ungu tua yang di kenakan Chanyeol setelah berdiri tegak kembali. Tidak menarik perhatian karena itu bukanlah paket dari celana dalam ketat dan seksi yang diperuntukkan untuk wanita. Lalu kembali mengulang pertanyaan tak terjawabnya, "Mana si merah strawberry-ku? Aku sudah datang, jadi berikan padaku!" Semangatnya membara sekali membayangkan bra merah itu akan jatuh ketangannya.

Chanyeol masih berwajah datar selama lima detik menonton adegan penurunan celana hitamnya dan lima detik lagi untuk menyadari para pegawai wanita masih sibuk menggantungkan dan merapikan barang di lantai dua.

Oh lihatlah mata para jalang itu.

"DIMANA SI MER—mmph!" demi kesejahteraan dan keselamatan si ungu tua kesayangan Chanyeol yang belum di ganti selama tiga hari dari mata-mata nakal di lantai atas, terpaksa mulut yang akan berteriak itu tersumpal sementara dengan benda yang Ia cari, si merah strawberry. Menarik si pendek paksa ke arah utara menuju kamar pas yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan mereka kemarin. Meski Chanyeol kesulitan untuk berjalan –karena celana merosot di lutut menyumbat langkah lebarnya– tapi Chanyeol mampu membawa si makhluk maniak itu dengan selamat sentosa ke dalam ruangan sempit yang sama dengan kemarin.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat mulut si pemuda dua tiga itu dengan mulut yang tersumpal bra merah strawberry incarannya. Merasa iba, Chanyeol menarik bra itu paksa tapi yang terjadi talinya malah nyangkut di gigi si maniak, lalu kembali di hadiahi pukulan di kepalanya.

"Pakai."

"Apa—hei—maksudku—"

"Pakai saja kalau kau mau si merah strawberry itu menjadi milikmu."

.

Baekhyun baru saja akan memasang si pengait bra ketika tangan yang lebih tinggi menarik bra merah itu kembali. Baekhyun sedikit meringis saat tali bra yang di tarik paksa itu bergesekkan langsung dengan kulit putihnya, menciptakan rasa panas dan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan. Matanya melirik tajam pada si pelaku, dan yang tersangka hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakana terlebih dahulu?" Chanyeol menatapnya penuh kepastian, Baekhyun teringat akan hal yang Ia inginkan tadi malam sehingga membuatnya mau menjilati tangan dan meremas pantatnya sendiri. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Itu adalah salah satu kegiatan yang dapat menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Byun Baekhyun jika saja orang lain mengetahuinya. Jadi memendamnya adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Aku tau ini bukan acara reality show ataupun jalinan kasih dan aku belum mau mati, jadi apa lagi yang harus ku tunggu untuk mendapatkannya?" Baekhyun nyolot. Daftar teratas yang harus Ia dapatkan bulan ini hanyalah bra merah strawberry yang masih bertengger indah di genggaman Chanyeol (tidak dapat dipungkiri Baekhyun jatuh cinta lebih dalam pada pesona si bra merah) jadi untuk urusan 'mau lagi'-nya bisa Ia selesaikan setelah ini. Ujung pandangnya dapat menangkap kepala Chanyeol yang mengangguk-angguk menyetujui.

Baekhyun hampir saja menjerit jika Ia tidak lupa bahwa dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki yang sarat akan image 'terjauh-dari-setan-maniak'. Hal ini terjadi ketika Chanyeol kembali menghimpit tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada pada pintu kamar pas sempit itu, mengangkat dan menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Kali ini Chanyeol memilih menghisap buah jakun yang menonjol kecil di leher bagian depannya. Baekhyun jadi geli sendiri. Ingin bertanya tapi tersendat, bersuara pun sia-sia. Jadi mending di nikmati saja, 'kan? Toh ini yang diinginkannya.

.

Ia hampir benar-benar jatuh tertidur ketika Chanyeol sampai di dadanya. Tidak terduga ternyata hisapan dan jilatan Chanyeol kali ini malah membuatnya mengantuk. Nafas hangat Chanyeol yang menggelitik dadanya dan ujung-ujung rambut Chanyeol yang menggelitik lubang hidungnya. Jadi disaat detik-detik terberat melalui perjuangan menikmati perbuatan si hantu gila, Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindari bersin seksinya.

HATCUW!

Kurang lebih seperti itu bunyinya.

CUW!

CUW!

Dan ditambah bersin susulan.

Beberapa tetesan ingus yang muncrat keluar membuat kreasi abstrak seperti sarang laba-laba di rambut Chanyeol. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun hanya mampu nyengir kuda saat tatapan hantu itu kembali melubangi matanya.

Bersin membuat kantuknya hilang. Baekhyun baru sadar akan kedua tangannya yang tak lagi terangkat di atas kepala. Chanyeol telah membebaskan cengkramannya, tangan Chanyeol yang kiri berpindah untuk mengelus-elus lengan putihnya dan yang kanan berpindah mengelus ketiak kirinya. Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan jeritan menggemaskannya saat suara husky itu malah mendahuluinya.

"AAAAAARRGHHH!" Chanyeol yang dihadiahi kreasi sarang laba-laba di rambutnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Dan Baekhyun yang mendapati rambut ketiaknya tidak lagi tertara dengan rapi.

"AAAAAARRGHHH!" suara husky itu lagi. Tapi bukan dari Chanyeol langsung. Itu suara ponselnya, ada panggilan masuk.

Sungguh nada dering yang tidak kreatif.

.

Chanyeol meminta izin keluar untuk berbicara lebih lanjut dengan seseorang di sebrang telepon sana, Ia meminta Baekhyun untuk menunggu dan Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Saat dipikir-pikir lagi Baekhyun merasa seperti hewan peliharaan yang terkurung dalam kamar pas sempit dan sebuah bra merah pilihan hatinya. Baekhyun bisa saja kabur tapi si Chanyeol sialan itu malah memboikot celana jeans nya, sehingga yang Ia dapati adalah kesepian.

Baekhyun sedang berbicara pada refleksi dirinya ketika kembali di terjang rasa penasaran. Ia memperhatikan bagian-bagian lehernya yang sudah tidak perawan lagi, dan bulu ketiaknya yang tidak beraturan.

"Bulu ketiakku menggemaskan, ya?" Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri di pantulan cermin, lalu mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Bukankah ini terlihat seksi?" Bertanya, lalu mengangguk lagi.

"Aku harus melakukan sulam bulu ketiak agar terlihat lebih indah!" dan di setujui dengan refleksi dirinya.

"AKU BOSAANN!" lalu cermin itu retak.

Ia panik. Lari di tempat. Mengelus bagian yang retak. Memberikan sedikit mantra sihir. Lalu menangis. Sesenggukan. Melamun. Lalu bercermin kembali. Ada dua bercak kemerahan yang tidak terlalu terlihat jelas di leher bagian depannya. Baekhyun sangat tahu hisapan, jilatan dan gigitan termasuk dalam adegan porno dalam video porno yang Ia lihat pertama kali. Ia berpikir keras. Rabaan pada pantat oleh teman-temannya dulu bukanlah hal yang besar walau mereka itu maniak dan harus di waspadai. Namun tindakan Chanyeol bahkan lebih mengerikan dan Ia menginginkannya lagi di malam hari. Ada ketidakwarasan antara raga dan jiwanya, antara batin dan hatinya.

Baekhyun teringat perkataan ayahnya perihal daya tarik lawan jenis yang dimilikinya, dan yang datang justru sebaliknya. Baekhyun teringat akan kakaknya yang selalu membiarkan pacarnya berkunjung ke rumah setiap hari Kamis, dan mereka adalah perempuan. Bukan **laki-laki**.

Aku laki-laki, 'kan?

Ketukan tiga kali terdengar dan Baekhyun dengan segera membukanya. Sosok tinggi dengan senyum yang memamerkan gigi besar itu menyambutnya. Baekhyun menatapnya datar, merebut celana jeans-nya lalu memakainya. Mempersilahkan si yang lebih tinggi masuk lalu berdeham.

"Tadi kakak kesayanganku yang menelepon, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Kita lanjutkan lagi?" Baekhyun masih memasang wajah datarnya. Melihat kreasi sarang laba-laba dari ingusnya sendiri yang belum hilang di rambut Chanyeol, kemudian menghentikan pergerakan yang akan menghimpit tubuhnya lagi.

"Tunggu, biarkan aku bertanya!" idung Chanyeol kembang-kempis, menunggu pertanyaan. "…Aku laki-laki, 'kan?"

"Kau mengatakan kau itu wanita di hari pertama kita bertemu," idungnya kembang-kempis lagi, "…tapi dadamu rata, dan ketiakmu ditumbuhi rambut. Kau laki-kali." Chanyeol menyimpulkan.

Bibir Baekhyun membuat gerakan seperti ingin menangis. "Kamu setan, ya?" dan suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku manusia."

"Maksudku, kau maniak!"

"Kau juga maniak!"

"Maksudku, kau setan maniak!"

"Aku manusia dan kau juga maniak!"

"Maksudku, kau laki-laki!"

"Ya! Dan apa masalahmu?"

"Kau laki-laki dan aku juga laki-laki! Ini masalah bes—HATCUW!"

CUW!

CUW!

Dan bersin susulan.

Kini gantian Chanyeol yang memasang wajah datar. Entah sejak kapan suara keduanya berlomba saling meninggi, saling membentak dengan sejumlah 'maksudku' dari yang lebih pendek dan di akhiri dengan bencana untuk kedua kalinya yang menimpa dirinya. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak usah memeras kakaknya hanya untuk seonggok pakaian dalam wanita yang akan menjadi cendramata untuk pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun, dan seharusnya Chanyeol tidak usah keluar rumah di hari Minggu. Ia sudah memikirkan akan keluar dari pekerjaan ini.

Menatap si seniman sarang laba-laba yang kini tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa lender di idungnya, dengan kaos kerjanya. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menangis dan bergelayut di pangkuan kakaknya, dengan dot bayi yang meredakan tangisnya.

"Hey, kau tahu?" Chanyeol bersuara. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan menyusut ingusnya dan menengadah menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan 'apa?'

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin dulu bekerja setelah lulus," Chanyeol mengusak surai kecokelatan itu, "tapi kakakku memaksa agar aku mendapat pekerjaan. Dan aku memiliki banyak rahasia di tempat ini." Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, pengakuan yang tidak terlalu penting untuk didengarkan namun Ia masih menatap Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dunia sungguh kejam, dan kekejaman tersebut nyatanya sedang mendukungku! Aku mulai bekerja kemarin dan hari ini terakhir aku bekerja karena musim dingin akan datang!" kini Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Musim dingin bukan waktu yang pas untuk mencari pekerjaan jadi dirinya ingin menangis sementara Chanyeol sedang bersenang hati, walau dengan beberapa goresan bencara di sekitar wajahnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerahkan dalaman berwarna merah itu pada yang lebih pendek dan di terima dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol menyampaikan maksud dari pemberiannya itu, sebagai hadiah pertemuan dan juga perpisahan karena selama musim dingin Chanyeol hanya akan bergumul dengan kasur dan bantal hangatnya, mungkin saja mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Baekhyun jadi putus harapan. Ia baru saja marah-marah mengenai fakta mereka berdua adalah laki-laki dan sekarang merengek ingin tetap bertemu lagi. Mereka berdua tetap egois pada pilihan masing-masing yang tidak ingin keluar rumah selama musim dingin namun Baekhyun malah meminta Chanyeol mengunjunginya ke rumah.

"Ayo berkemah!" suara berat yang terdengar bersemangat. Itu adalah sebuah ajakan.

Berkemah, dimusim dingin. Baekhyun bisa mati suri.

Lalu menyesal telah merengek ingin bertemu lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun memperhatikan kepulangan kakaknya ke rumah. Terus memperhatikan hingga sosok yang lebih tua itu membanting tubuh lelahnya ke atas ranjang. Baekhyun berlari kecil menyusul, memeluk kaki kakaknya seperti guling lalu pura-pura tertidur. Ini hari terakhir kakaknya berada dirumah, esok pagi kakaknya akan terbang ke negeri sakura untuk memimpin sebuah proyek besar dari perusahaan. Baekhyun iri, kakaknya sudah bisa menghasilkan uang bahkan menjadi kebanggaan orangtuanya. Namun Baekhyun juga rindu, kepergian kakaknya akan membuatnya kesepian di malam hari. Tidak akan ada yang menemaninya bermain video game dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya saat akan tertidur.

"I'm gonna miss you to the moon to the sun and to the stars, hyung." Baekhyun merengek dan kakaknya malah tertawa, lalu dengan sadisnya mengusir sang adik manja itu dari kamarnya. Kemudian Baekhyun menyesal lagi. Percuma saja, bahkan sampai air matanya menjadi tawar pun kakaknya tetap akan pergi, dan dia sudah di permalukan. Baekhyun tidak lupa untuk menghujat kakaknya di waktu yang akan datang.

Ia membanting pintu kamar kakaknya dengan keras, berlari ke dapur untuk mendapatkan beberapa es batu lalu kembali ke kamar kakaknya. Dengan sengaja menindih tubuh kakaknya yang tinggi, menempelkan dua buah es batu kecil pada ketiak kakaknya dan yang menjadi korban pun terbangun. Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan tameng mata-anak-anjing-yang-hilang-di-tengah-kota-besar agar kakaknya tidak marah dan memang hanya itulah yang bisa Ia andalkan.

"Hyung, ayah dan ibu akan ikut ke Jepang bersamamu, 'kan?" Baekbom, sang kakak hanya mengangguk. Melepaskan ketiaknya dari serangan es batu dan memakan es batunya.

"Kau tahu aku akan mati kesepian dirumah ini?" Baekbom mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli pada kesendirian adiknya karena Ia tahu Baekhyun selalu memiliki hal gila untuk dilakukan. Baekhyun merengek ingin ikut pun percuma, orangtuanya ber-alibi akan berbulan madu lagi dan kehadiran Baekhyun hanya akan menganggu.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan berkemah di musim dingin?"

"Apa yang biasanya orang lain lakukan saat berkemah di musim dingin? Apa mereka mati?"

"Menurutmu, bagaimana jika aku memiliki teman?"

"Dia laki-laki, hyung…"

"Aku akan berkemah dengannya!"

"Aku tahu aku gila, jangan tahan aku, hyung! Dan jangan bilang pada ayah dan ibu!"

"Menurutmu, apa teman saling menyentuh?"

"Maksudku, bukan berjabat tangan seperti yang sewajarnya, hanya saja.."

"…seperti hisapan dan jilatan…"

"…kumohon jangan beritahu ayah dan ibu masalah ini, tapi hyung… kau bisa lihat tanda kemerahan ini! Ini ulahnya!"

"Kau setan keparat! Aku membenci kalian semua!" jeritan frustasi dari suara melengking yang menggemaskan jika didengar, menggetarkan gendang telinga bahkan pada kasus yang sebelumnya mampu meretakan cermin. Wajah si pemilik suara sudah memerah, hatinya bergemuruh marah. Setelah sekian lamanya Ia bermonolog mencurahkan isi hati pada satu-satunya orang terpercaya di dunia, menunggu jawaban dan terang-terangan menunjukan leher indahnya pada sang kakak, dan yang Ia dapati hanyalah dengkuran menyebalkan dari yang bersangkutan. Baekbom sudah tertidur setelah memakan es batu, dan Baekhyun sudah berkarat menunggu jawaban.

Perhantu dengan mati kedinginan, Baekhyun mau berkemah sama Chanyeol aja!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Menjatuhkan pilihan dengan perkemahan yang di adakan oleh si idiot Chanyeol. Kakak beserta kedua orangtuanya telah terbang jauh tadi pagi dan siang ini Baekhyun mengundang Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya di rumah. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol mengetahui keberadaannya. Yang mereka lakukan saat kali terakhir bertemu hanyalah bertukar nomer dan tidak ada interaksi lainnya. Baekhyun sempat mengira Chanyeol benar-benar jelemaan dari setan maniak masa sekolahnya dulu, mengintai dan menguntitnya hingga tahu alamat rumahnya. Sedikit mengerikan saat Baekhyun berpikir ulang. Namun daripada mati kesepian, mati kedinginan adalah pilihan yang lebih rasional dan lebih indah dirasakan.

Chanyeol membawanya pada sebuah perbukitan yang sudah mulai tertutup salju saat hari sudah gelap. Seperti _de javu_ saat menginjak tanahnya namun Ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana tempat ini. Tempat yang jauh dari kesibukan kota dan Ia tidak peduli. Disana sudah ada tenda yang berdiri, sepertinya tempat ini memang sudah di pesan untuk perkemahan dan Baekhyun juga tidak ingin peduli.

"Kedinginan?" suara husky yang lirih bertanya, Baekhyun memalingkan pandangan dan mengangguk pelan. Melihat tubuh tegap Chanyeol yang dengan cekatan menggesekkan dua batang kayu dan tidak lama percikan api muncul di antaranya. Disatukan dengan beberapa kayu bakar lagi dan api tersebut membesar.

"Kemarilah." Baekhyun menurut saat Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dengan isyarat memerintah untuk mendekat. Ia menduduki batangan kayu yang berhadapan langsung dengan api unggun kilat tadi, di sampingnya Chanyeol tengah membakar beberapa marshmallow yang ditusuk.

"Kau masih kedinginan, padahal disini sudah hangat." Baekhyun menarik senyum simpul untuk menyetujui. Dirinya sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa kedinginan masih memeluknya padahal sudah jelas kobaran api dihadapannya.

"Orang bilang ini adalah tanda kepemilikkan," Chanyeol mengelus lehernya, mengusap bagian tanda merah yang berubah menjadi keunguan hasil karyanya, "…dan apa itu berarti kau milikku?" Chanyeol menghisapnya lagi, memberikan tanda kemerahan lebih banyak lagi pada leher putih kesukaannya. Dan yang Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah merelakan. Menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit tak berhias, memasrahkan kepolosan lehernya tanpa banyak bicara.

Baekhyun teringat suatu hal. Ada yang aneh dari momen kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol kali ini. Mereka tidak banyak bicara dan dirinya pun tidak banyak bertindak. Tidak berteriak tidak juga menolak. Ada banyak hal yang harus diubahnya namun Baekhyun sudah merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dirinya sendiri yang berani mengeluarkan desahan saat hisapan dan permainan lidah itu memanjakannya.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh yang lebih pendek pada pangkuannya. Membebaskan si maniak bra itu untuk mengusak mengacak rambutnya disaat dirinya kembali memanjakan leher itu dengan beberapa jilatan yang menggoda. Chanyeol tergugah saat mendengar lenguhan yang melantun dari bibir tipis lawan mainnya, Ia tergugah untuk melakukan lebih.

"Kau akan membiarkan aku melakukannya?" Chanyeol ingin memastikan.

"Aku ingin merasakannya." Dan itulah lampu hijaunya.

Bibir tipis yang terbuka itu diraup dengan segera oleh yang lebih tinggi. Menciuminya perlahan lalu berlangsung dengan pangutan dan lumatan-lumatan lembut saat mata mereka terpejam. Baekhyun masih membiarkan tangannya meremas acak surai kecokelatan itu saat dirasa hisapan pada bibirnya teramat menggoda. Keduanya merasakan manis dan saling mengecap satu sama lain, mengubahnya menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang kasar dan terburu-buru. Saling menggigit dan mengikut sertakan lidah untuk berperang dalam mulut yang lebih pendek.

Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan tautan setelah paru-parunya butuh pasokan oksigen. Baru dua kali mengambil nafas dan Chanyeol sudah meraup bibir manis itu lagi. Mencium lebih dalam dan enggan untuk melepaskan. Melumat kasar demi kepuasan lalu berperang lidah lagi dengan suara kecipak yang khas. Baekhyun selalu bersuara saat ada kesempatan, dan itu membuat setan-setan di tangan keduanya ikut bekerja. Saling melepas pakaian sang lawan tanpa mau melepaskan pangutan.

Sensasi manis yang memabukan dari bibir yang masih bertaut membuat keduanya lupa bagaimana terjadinya persatuan tubuh mereka. Kini keduanya sudah bergerak tanpa petuah yang jelas. Kedua kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol membuatnya lelah untuk menggerakkan pinggul, namun tangan besar di pinggangnya membantunya untuk tetap bergerak. Penis besar dan keras yang bergesekan langsung dengan dinding rektum membuat keduanya mengerang putus asa. Chanyeol yang membantu Baekhyun untuk bergerak lebih cepat membuat kejantanan kebanggaannya menyentuh dan menumbuk prostat yang sama berkali-kali.

"Chan—ahhn.."

Chanyeol mengerang setiap kali titik sensitip itu tersentuh kemudian lubang yang sedang di lecehkannya berkedut menjepit kejantanannya. Dan Baekhyun yang mendesah hebat dengan kenikmatan yang sama.

"Yeol—ahh—kumohon…"

Suara Baekhyun yang menyebutkan namanya dan meminta lebih malah membuat Chanyeol kesetanan tak ingin berhenti, dan hal tersebut malah membuat keduanya cepat sampai.

Ujung penis yang bergesekan dengan perut sempurna Chanyeol kini menyemburkan laharnya. Baekhyun sampai duluan lalu disusul Chanyeol yang memuntahkan cairannya di dalam. Baekhyun merasa penuh sekali. Matanya yang terpejam kini terbuka, mencari iris gelap untuk ditatapnya.

Namun Ia menghilang.

Tak ada iris gelap untuk di tatap dalam, tidak ada penis yang memenuhi lubangnya dan yang terpenting tidak ada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitar. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya dari lampu tidur yang mulai redup dikamarnya, lalu guling yang di tindihnya, dan cairan sperma yang membasahi celana juga seprainya.

Yang keenakan tadi itu mimpi basah.

Sialan.

HATCUW! CUW! CUW!

Itu suara bersinnya yang khas. Baekhyun melempar guling laknatnya lalu berguling ke sisi kiri ranjangnya. Mengambil ponsel yang belum berhenti menyuarakan suara bersin indahnya itu, panggilan masuk dari ID 'setan maniak'.

Sungguh nada nering yang tidak kreatif.

Baekhyun menggeser tombol hijau dan mendekatkan sang ponsel ke telinga kanannya.

"Hai kau maniak! Aku didepan rumahmu dan mari berkemah!"

Oh God.

.

.

.

**Tbc** oke oke? :')

Kelamaan update. Garing. Gak rame. Pundung.

Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Maaf gak menuhin permintaan untuk fast update karena tugas jahanam bikin mood ilang :"

Kecewa ya? sama! gak tau kenapa ya setelah selesai ngetik ff ini, mood terhadap dunia per-ff-an ilang begitu saja (kecuali ff yg baru di post kemaren -_-v) ff ini udah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu tapi gamau di post karena aku sendiri pundung sama chapter ini ToT gak rame! gak seru! mau pundung aja -3-

nc nya juga irit soalnya gue udah gak tahan pengen jambak bulu ketek bekyun yang seksi ToT dan lagian waktu dibikin panjang kesannya jadi maksa, jadi aku hapus lagi dan menyisakan segitu aja :') sabar ya :')

Diriku ini sangat tau kamu tidak puas dengan chapter yang ini :') tapi apa daya.. diriku juga tidak puas dan sangat pundung :') pengen di gantungin aja ff nya ampe sini kalo boleh :')

Kalo boleh juga, minta **review** yah? :') kasihanilah saya yang sedang pundung ini :') janji deh chapter depan** full-smut** merah di dinding kalo ff ini masih bakal di update :')

Oh iya, **Makasih banget** ya yang udah luangin waktunya buat baca ff tidak layak baca ini :') yang udah foll/fav/review di chapter sebelumnya terimakasih, kalian kekasih gelapku memang :') Maaf ya kali ini gak bisa bales review satu-satu, lagi ngirit kuota :')

Udah ah, pundung :""")

boleh meninggalkan **Review**? :"))


End file.
